un amor floreciendo
by lunaamore
Summary: desde el capitulo 115 del final una nueva partida comienza para candy ¿que susedera aora que sabe quien es su principe de la colina? este es mi fic desde el ultimo capitulo acompaña a candy y descubre con quien ara su vida
1. Chapter 1

Viejos recuerdos:

Estaba ahí sobre su amada colina descansaba observando dulcemente tantos recuerdos pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz si porque tenia alas personas que la querían faltaba gente como estev Anthony y por supuesto Terry pero aun así no lo podía creer el príncipe de la colina al final avía resultado ser Albert también su tío abuelo Williams . Se le acerco la miro fijamente sintiendo su mirada la rubia volteo y se encontró con esos hojos tan azules como el cielo –hola Candy ¡ya has desidido que hacer de tu vida?

-oh Albert esque estoy tan confundida

-tomate tu tiempo

-creo que por hoy puedo quedarme aquí enel hogar de pony

-seguro te ara bien

-gracias Albert

-¿Por qué?

-porque siempre estas ahí

Finalizo Candy ambos se inclinaron y se unieron en un fraternal abrazo.

Llego la noche Candy entro asu hogar de pony anni la miraba emocionadamente de pronto ella le dijo impaciente

-candy me quedare aquí a dormir contigo enel hogar como en los viejos tiempos

-anni . dijo con sorpresa Candy y una hermosa sonrisa dibujado en su rostro

Su vista se fijo en la ventana que lindo era ver las estrellas con su amiga anni.

_En mi ventana de orilla__  
__las estrellas muy__  
__cerca de mi__  
__cierro los ojos__  
__quiero soñar__  
__con un dulce__  
__porvenir___

_quiero vivir y disfrutar__  
__la alegria de la juventud__  
__cada noche__  
__para mi__  
__mil estrellas que den luz___

_gira ,gira carrusel__  
__tus ruedas de cristal__  
__recorriendo__  
__mil caminos__  
__tu destino__  
__encontraraass___

_candy, candy , candy, caaaaanndyy_

Capitulo 2: una presentación de gala

Era ya mañana cuando Candy por supuesto pronto se despertó en su mente de pronto se le vino el recuerdo de que ¡hoy era la presentación de Albert como el "tio abuelo Williams" tenia que vestirse ¿pero que se pondría? Era un dia muy especial tenia que vestirse especial elegante pero ella no tenia esta ropa. Unos pasos se oyeron anni avia despertado –candy ¿Qué tienes porque andas tan inquieta?

-anni esque hoy es la presentación del tio abuelo Williams

-sierto por un momento lo olvidava Candy ven! Traje vestidos escoje uno

-anni sabes que no me gusta mucho eso

-pero Candy recuerda que allí conoseras al tio abuelo Williams

Anni estaba desconosida ante la idea de que Albert era el tio abuelo Williams

Unas horas mas tarde…

Una cinta hermosa adornaba el cabello rubio de Candy lo tenia suelto como toda una señorita un vestido largo en tono azul como una princesa hecha realidad una sonrisa hermosa Candy se veía muy linda anni siempre sabia como dejarala ideal para el momento y esta no fue la excepción. Un chongo elegante adornava a anni y un vestido rosa además de que estaban tan emocionadas se habían enterado de que Paty iria y posiblemente todas las familias ricas lamentablemente también lissa y nell . ya el gran momento que todos esperaban llego Candy entro de la mano de anni elissa miraba alo lejos con rencor a Candy quería vengarse de ella pedro por lo mientras no podía

-gracias a todos por acompañarnos el dia de hoy presentaremos al tio abuelo William Albert andrey. Dujo severa elroy

-gracias a todos por estar aquí yo soy William Albert andrey.

Un oh indundo la sala todos estaban atonitos pero sobre todo Terry que avia ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni siquiera susi su asombro era bastante su amigo Albert ahora resulta que era el rico heredero de los andrey la ceremonia prosigio Albert explico a grandes rasgos el parentesco que tenia con los adrews elissa se quejo pues asu mente solo vinieron recuerdos *claro el era el vago que Candy cuidaba que envidia esto no lo permitiré*

-y que comienze el baile

Fue lo ultimo que se oyo decir el rubio se aproximo a Candy y le pidió que bailaran se ruborizo Candy y comenzaron a bailar era su primer baile asu mente le vinieron los recuerdos de anthoni como uviese querido poder bailar ahora con el también recordó su baile con Terry aunque esto le dava nostalgia Albert la miro fijamente al verla callada el rompió aque silencio

-candy ¿estas bien?

-si no te preocupes Albert

-candy yo…debo viajar asumir mi responsabilidad ¿estaras bien?

Estas palabras retumbaronb enel oído de Candy este ultimo tiempo se avia acustumbrado mucho a Albert incluso dependía un poco de el Candy guardo silencio por un rato asta que después desidio contestar

-si solo que te extrañare mucho…

-y yo ati Candy pero se que estaras bien


	2. capitulo 2: te extraño

Viejos recuerdos:

Estaba ahí sobre su amada colina descansaba observando dulcemente tantos recuerdos pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz si porque tenia alas personas que la querían faltaba gente como estev Anthony y por supuesto Terry pero aun así no lo podía creer el príncipe de la colina al final avía resultado ser Albert también su tío abuelo Williams . Se le acerco la miro fijamente sintiendo su mirada la rubia volteo y se encontró con esos hojos tan azules como el cielo –hola Candy ¡ya has desidido que hacer de tu vida?

-oh Albert esque estoy tan confundida

-tomate tu tiempo

-creo que por hoy puedo quedarme aquí enel hogar de pony

-seguro te ara bien

-gracias Albert

-¿Por qué?

-porque siempre estas ahí

Finalizo Candy ambos se inclinaron y se unieron en un fraternal abrazo.

Llego la noche Candy entro asu hogar de pony anni la miraba emocionadamente de pronto ella le dijo impaciente

-candy me quedare aquí a dormir contigo enel hogar como en los viejos tiempos

-anni . dijo con sorpresa Candy y una hermosa sonrisa dibujado en su rostro

Su vista se fijo en la ventana que lindo era ver las estrellas con su amiga anni.

_En mi ventana de orilla__  
__las estrellas muy__  
__cerca de mi__  
__cierro los ojos__  
__quiero soñar__  
__con un dulce__  
__porvenir___

_quiero vivir y disfrutar__  
__la alegria de la juventud__  
__cada noche__  
__para mi__  
__mil estrellas que den luz___

_gira ,gira carrusel__  
__tus ruedas de cristal__  
__recorriendo__  
__mil caminos__  
__tu destino__  
__encontraraass___

_candy, candy , candy, caaaaanndyy_

Capitulo 2: una presentación de gala

Era ya mañana cuando Candy por supuesto pronto se despertó en su mente de pronto se le vino el recuerdo de que ¡hoy era la presentación de Albert como el "tio abuelo Williams" tenia que vestirse ¿pero que se pondría? Era un dia muy especial tenia que vestirse especial elegante pero ella no tenia esta ropa. Unos pasos se oyeron anni avia despertado –candy ¿Qué tienes porque andas tan inquieta?

-anni esque hoy es la presentación del tio abuelo Williams

-sierto por un momento lo olvidava Candy ven! Traje vestidos escoje uno

-anni sabes que no me gusta mucho eso

-pero Candy recuerda que allí conoseras al tio abuelo Williams

Anni estaba desconosida ante la idea de que Albert era el tio abuelo Williams

Unas horas mas tarde…

Una cinta hermosa adornaba el cabello rubio de Candy lo tenia suelto como toda una señorita un vestido largo en tono azul como una princesa hecha realidad una sonrisa hermosa Candy se veía muy linda anni siempre sabia como dejarala ideal para el momento y esta no fue la excepción. Un chongo elegante adornava a anni y un vestido rosa además de que estaban tan emocionadas se habían enterado de que Paty iria y posiblemente todas las familias ricas lamentablemente también lissa y nell . ya el gran momento que todos esperaban llego Candy entro de la mano de anni elissa miraba alo lejos con rencor a Candy quería vengarse de ella pedro por lo mientras no podía

-gracias a todos por acompañarnos el dia de hoy presentaremos al tio abuelo William Albert andrey. Dujo severa elroy

-gracias a todos por estar aquí yo soy William Albert andrey.

Un oh indundo la sala todos estaban atonitos pero sobre todo Terry que avia ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni siquiera susi su asombro era bastante su amigo Albert ahora resulta que era el rico heredero de los andrey la ceremonia prosigio Albert explico a grandes rasgos el parentesco que tenia con los adrews elissa se quejo pues asu mente solo vinieron recuerdos *claro el era el vago que Candy cuidaba que envidia esto no lo permitiré*

-y que comienze el baile

Fue lo ultimo que se oyo decir el rubio se aproximo a Candy y le pidió que bailaran se ruborizo Candy y comenzaron a bailar era su primer baile asu mente le vinieron los recuerdos de anthoni como uviese querido poder bailar ahora con el también recordó su baile con Terry aunque esto le dava nostalgia Albert la miro fijamente al verla callada el rompió aque silencio

-candy ¿estas bien?

-si no te preocupes Albert

-candy yo…debo viajar asumir mi responsabilidad ¿estaras bien?

Estas palabras retumbaronb enel oído de Candy este ultimo tiempo se avia acustumbrado mucho a Albert incluso dependía un poco de el Candy guardo silencio por un rato asta que después desidio contestar

-si solo que te extrañare mucho…

-y yo ati Candy pero se que estaras bien


	3. capitulo 2:te extraño

NOTAS: GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO Y SI JEJEJE MEJORARE MI ORTOGRAFIA NO SE PREOCUPEN NO LOS ARE SUFRIR MUCHO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE FIC COMO YO LO AGO AL ESCRIBIRLO PROCURO SUBIRLO LO MAS RAPIDO PERO…LAS IDEAS SE ME VAN DE CUAQUIER FORMA GRACIAS

CAPITULO 2: TE EXTRAÑO

El sol salía radiante sobre toda la mansión Andrew ella tenia que tomar una decisión a pesar de que Albert avía sido algo insistente en que Candy se quedara en la mansión en su ausencia, pero francamente Candy aun no estaba tan segura de su propuesta se sentía algo triste era una sensación extraña como que no quería separarse de el.

-buenos días candyce espero que ya hayas tomado una decepción porque hoy se va Williams. Dijo en ese tono característico Elroy

-si. Comento dudosa la rubia

-buenos días. Dijo Albert mirando fijamente a Candy tenia miedo de dejarla sola pero tenia que sumir su responsabilidad además de que estaba seguro de que seguramente no estaría a salvo con Elisa asechándola

En la casa leegan…

-ahora si Candy en cuanto ese vagabundo te deje prepárate. Decía Elisa con rencor

Pero no se percato de que ahí escuchando se encontraba Neil el cual no le da va mucha gracia las palabras de su hermana evitaría a toda costa que le hiciera daño así que pensó y pronto se dirigió ala mansión tenia que prevenir a Candy

Una mirada triste se fijaba hacia la ventana era Candy tal ves Albert tenia razón quedándose ella en la mansión se distraería aunque no podría andar libre segura la tía abuela la pondría a convertirse en una dama pero ella quería que su príncipe se sintiera orgulloso de ella

-Albert no te preocupes me quedare aquí a vivir con la tia abuela

-gracias Candy yo sabia que podía contar contigo. Sonrió que bonito sonreía pensó Candy de pronto una puerta se oyó alguien avía llegado

-Candy replico Neil

-Neil?

-¿podemos hablar?

Candy cualquier cosa háblame dijo Albert dejándolos hablar

-perdóname. Lagrimas en sus ojos comenzaron por salir nunca antes abría soñado Candy a Neil pidiéndole perdón y menos llorando

-Neil no hay nada que perdonar vamos no llores. Dijo Candy con el noble corazón

-no Candy es que yo y mi hermana te hemos echo mucho daño lamento a verme prestado ato eso Candy yo…

-no Neil eso a quedado en mi pasado ahora quiero que en mi presente este Neil un amigo. Y con unas sonrisas cómplices una nueva amistad fue sellada. Era ya atardecer hora de la partida de Albert su corazón de Candy se sentía mal aunque no entendía exactamente porque si ellos eran amigos… ya se avían separado antes pero nunca se avía sentido de esa forma por otra parte Albert también se sentía angustiado como si sus corazones se conectaran se miraron fijamente era una despedida no para siempre pero si por un rato sus ojos reflejaban cariño y…tal ves algo mas que aun no podían decir ¿así se sienten los amigos? Se preguntaba Candy se abrazaron pero esta vez no era un abrazo fraternal era un abrazo distinto no podían describirlo tal vez solo el tiempo decidiría que sentían…el tren partía y con el una parte del corazón de Candy

Ya el día avía llegado aun Candy se sentía triste se levanto camino al comedor era raro no había nadie mas que dorothy llorando vestida de negro el corazón de Candy se sintió mal bajo rápidamente para ver que pasaba por un momento su mente viajo asta Albert no…

-dorothi ¿Qué pasa?

-Candy vístete para el funeral rápido ya casi es hora

-¿Cuál funeral dorothy?

-Candy ayer murió la señorita Susana

Esta era una notica que lleno de asombro a Candy y tristeza ¿Qué seria ahora de Terry? Seguro se sentiría muy mal se aproximo a cambiarse y le pidió a un chofer que la llevara asta ai en todas partes la noticia se da va era tan joven…lo único que hubiera querido era casarse con Terry y eso no se pudo repetían las malas lenguas un estrujada en el corazón de Candy como desearía que Albert hubiese estado con ella salió del auto miro unos ojos azules que antes parecían fríos ahora eran hielo puro las miradas fueron suficientes se acerco y un abrazo los unió

-lo lamento mucho Terry

No hablaba la tristeza no lo dejaba pero el solo tenerla cerca lo fortalecía un poco Susana muerta retumbaba en los oídos de Candy

-ella se avía comenzado a primer no supe que hacer Candy dejo de comer y tan solo ayer fui para proponer matrimonio solo termino unas cuantas oraciones y se fue… aun recuerdo sus palabras

-Terry se fuerte yo nunca fui para ti ahora lo entiendo busca tu felicidad que yo e encontrado la mía

-esas palabras Candy fue lo único que me alcanzo a decir

Terry estaba llorando como aquella noche de invierno que ellos se avían separado solo lagrimas sollozos se a oían…al terminar la ceremonia Candy no savia que hacer pero si avía algo debía alegrar aunque fuera un poco a Terry

-Terry todo estará bien tranquilo

-Candy e echo tanto mal primero a ti luego le ice daño a ella le destroce la vida

-no Terry ella escogió ese camino

Candy solo pensaba

*te extraño* el sabría como ayudarlo seguramente porque tenia que viajar justo ahora…


	4. Chapter 4

NOTAS: USP DISCULPENME E ESTADO HACIENDO MAL LOS CAPITULOS SI SE FIJAN ENEL OTRO ESTA ESCRITO LO MISMO APARTIR DE NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ESTA EL NUEVO PERDON AHORA SI PROMETO ORDEMNARLOS BIEN

CAPITULO 3: REPONERTE

Ya habían exactamente dos días desde la muerte de Susana aun se sentía con la culpa de su muerte la tristeza se podía reflejar en sus ojos.

-Terry no puedes continuar si. Replico Candy con un tono desanimado

-lo siento tarzan pecosa pero para mi la vida a terminado

-no digas tonterías Terry

Su aliento era de borracho se paro la miro fijamente se recargo sobre su hombro y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar

-Terry no te puedo ver así por favor ella esta muerta y da la casualidad que tu y yo estamos vivos recuerdas tu me dijiste esas palabras cuando la muerte de Anthony y tu que estas haciendo te as derrumbado no Terry debes continuar

-Candy gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecer

-claro que si aparte de que te ice daño tu todavía me animas Candy eres increíble… perdóname

-como se lo dije a Neil te lo digo a ti Terry no tienes que pedirme perdón

Las palabras sobraron se miraron y un abrazo los unió

-Candy te puedo preguntar algo

-claro Terry

-¿tu corazón esta ocupado?

Candy no supo que responder ni ella conocía la respuesta

-Terry yo no conozco la respuesta

-Candy dime ¿soy parte de tu pasado?

-si lo siento Terry

-no te preocupes tarzan pecosa yo ya tuve mi turno solo espero que seas muy feliz y muchas gracias

-Terry

-¿si?

-¿estarás bien?

-Candy yo te amo aun pero como dicen si lo amas déjalo ir si es tuyo volverá ati

-gracias por entender Terry me siento tan confundida

-solo el tiempo dirá si debe ver otra oportunidad para ti y para mi

Vio como su silueta se IVA desapareciendo su corazón estaba triste pero ala vez feliz ahora solo le quedaba pensar en sus sentimientos…

¿Qué es el amor? Se preguntaba ella no veía como antes a Terry pero no quería dejarlo a ese sentimiento como se le llama se pregunto mientras se recostaba en su cama tal vez seria bueno hablarlo con anni al día siguiente se levanto entusiasta pronto se vistió i ir a visitar a anni

-anni

-Candy ¿Cómo estas?

-eres una llorona anni estoy bien

-supe lo de Susana

-lose es algo que me impacto pero anni nose que hacer dime nose lo que siento por favor ayúdame es que… no miro como antes a Terry pero no quisiera dejarlo solo por lo de Susana

-Candy siento decir esto pero a eso se le llama lastima no amor

Las ultimas palabra de anni retumbaron en Candy lastima tales tenia razón como extrañaba a Albert. Camino hacia la mansión la miro con nostalgia

-candyce. Dijo ello

-¿si?

-quiero hablar ¿crees que puedas?

Entraron al despacho Eloy corrió una lagrima por su mejilla algo nuevo para Candy que la tendría tan mal

-e estado ablando con Neil por favor perdóname el me a confesado todo lo que te han echo el y Elisa nose como pude ser tan tonta perdóname yo también te lo e echo crees que puedas perdonarme

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo la tía abuela estaba llorando pidiéndole perdón su corazón sintió un alivio

-no hay nada que perdonar

-por favor Candy quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante soy tu tía y te ayudare en lo que tu me pidas gracias Candy

Se abrazaron y el corazón duro de Eloy fue roto por uno nuevo ahora las dos podían estar en paz y asta ser amigas


	5. Chapter 5

NOTAS: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUTE ESTA HISTORIA OJALA SIGAN LEYENDOLA Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHA ALEGRIA GRACIAS Y QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO QUE ME HA DADO LATA ESCRIBIRLO DISFRUTENLO! COMO YO LO AGO AL ESCRIBIRLO

CAPITULO 4:¿Qué HAGO SIN TI?

Estaba en su habitación sola callada mirando por la ventana se sentía sola triste tantas cosas Albert de viaje la estaba matando el estar sin el ¿pero por que? Y a pesar de saber la respuesta en el fondo de su corazón no lo admitía luego lo de Terry y la muerte de Susana era como si una sombra en sus ojos llegara de tristeza no quería volver al teatro y las malas lenguas decían que iba a bares a tomar ella debía hacer algo para ayudarlo considerando la posibilidad de regresar con el ¿pero aria bien? Ella realmente no lo amaba ya pero si no volvía con el no sabría que seria de el que hacer…un golpetazo interrumpió sus pensamientos ¿tía abuela Eloy?

-Candy por favor solo dime tía

-si tía

-disculpa si te interrumpo

-no para nada

-llego una carta de Albert para ti quería dártela

-gracias

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia olvidándosele que la tía abuela seguía allí

-¿te sucede algo Candy?

-es una carta de el mi príncipe

Dijo la rubia sin pensar en sus palabras volteo y volvió ala realidad le acababa de decir su pensamiento ala tía abuela Eloy

-¿tu príncipe Candy?

-jajá solo bromeaba tía perdón

-¿Candy te interesa Albert?

-si como amigo

-¿solo como eso?

-no digo si no se

-Candy!

Pensó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte pero para su sorpresa la tía abuela le sonrió algo seria y le contesto amablemente

-si estas interesada en alber de una vez te digo que un Andrew debe tener como esposa a una dama Candy así que al rato te espero para comenzar las clases

Candy no pudo responderle cuando se fue o no una vez que salió la tía abuela tomo la foto la coloco sobre su pecho olio la fragancia que tenia la carta olía a el sus príncipe…a naturaleza después de tenerla sobre su pecho un rato destapo el sobre y comenzó a leerla

Candy waits

Candy espero que todo este bien por allá en una semana mas regresare …por favor cuídate te quiere Albert

Al leer esas líneas las ilusiones de Candy volvieron regresara pensó si…lo amaba sin darse cuenta ella se estaba enamorando cada vez mas pero no podía admitirlo además Terry pobre Terry el estaba tan mal asi que tomo una decisión camino hacia donde se encontraba en una banca de un parque

-Terry

-tarzan pecosa

Dijo con desanimo en su cara

-Terry quiero estar contigo para…

-no Candy tu ya no me amas yo lo siento no seria justo que tu te quedes conmigo por lastima después que yo un día tuve tu amor y no te valore Susana me dio una gran lección al final y esa es que alguien que no basta con que una persona ame ala otra Candy has tu vida puedo ver en tus ojos que ya amas a alguien ve y lucha por ese alguien

-pero… ¿Quién?

-eso pregúntaselo a tu corazón pecosa recuerda que los latidos aumentan cuando amas a alguien necesitas estar con el adiós. Mi pecosa vamos no pongas esa cara que se te ven mas las pecas. Rio Terry

-Terry adiós gracias

-pecosa nunca te olvidare

- yo tampoco

La sombra de Terry poco a poco se fue alejando a Candy le dolia pero no como esa vez de invierno…

Caminaba de regreso ala mansión cuando Neil la miro camino

-Candy ven súbete

-Neil

-Candy ¿me aceptarais un café?

-jajajaja. Rio la rubia

-¿de que te ríes?

-hay Neil es que recuerdo cuando me forzabas a que te viera y ahora tan educado me lo preguntas jajaja que chistoso te veías

-me haces sentir tonto Candy jajaja

Una platica amena se dio entre los dos nunca había imaginado Candy el poder llegar a ser la amiga de Neil

Ya era el gran día de la llegada de Albert anni se la había pasado arreglando a Candy toda la tarde que do hermosa su pelo era sujetado en una cinta con un vestido perfectamente hermoso en color verde que combinaba con sus ojos además de que ahora sabia comportante pues la tía le había dado cursos en un principio los sentía un fastidio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía orgullosa de que cada día lucía mas como una verdadera dama unos pasos se oyeron estaba entrando Albert definitivamente se vea a muy guapo el viaje lo avía ayudado pero iba agarrado de la mano de una chica de cabellos rubios ojos verdes un verde seco rasgados su cabello lacio llevaba puesto un vestido que mostraba un fino escote y pegado lo cual hacia notar sus curvas. Candy sintió como su corazón era destrozado

NOTAS:

GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS SIGANME ESCRIBIENDO QUE TAL LES PARECIO? ESTE CAPITULO LO ISE ALGO LARGO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO


	6. Chapter 6

NOTAS: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUTE ESTA HISTORIA OJALA SIGAN LEYENDOLA Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHA ALEGRIA GRACIAS Y QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO QUE ME HA DADO LATA ESCRIBIRLO DISFRUTENLO! COMO YO LO AGO AL ESCRIBIRLO

CAPITULO 4:¿Qué HAGO SIN TI?

Estaba en su habitación sola callada mirando por la ventana se sentía sola triste tantas cosas Albert de viaje la estaba matando el estar sin el ¿pero por que? Y a pesar de saber la respuesta en el fondo de su corazón no lo admitía luego lo de Terry y la muerte de Susana era como si una sombra en sus ojos llegara de tristeza no quería volver al teatro y las malas lenguas decían que iba a bares a tomar ella debía hacer algo para ayudarlo considerando la posibilidad de regresar con el ¿pero aria bien? Ella realmente no lo amaba ya pero si no volvía con el no sabría que seria de el que hacer…un golpetazo interrumpió sus pensamientos ¿tía abuela Eloy?

-Candy por favor solo dime tía

-si tía

-disculpa si te interrumpo

-no para nada

-llego una carta de Albert para ti quería dártela

-gracias

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia olvidándosele que la tía abuela seguía allí

-¿te sucede algo Candy?

-es una carta de el mi príncipe

Dijo la rubia sin pensar en sus palabras volteo y volvió ala realidad le acababa de decir su pensamiento ala tía abuela Eloy

-¿tu príncipe Candy?

-jajá solo bromeaba tía perdón

-¿Candy te interesa Albert?

-si como amigo

-¿solo como eso?

-no digo si no se

-Candy!

Pensó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte pero para su sorpresa la tía abuela le sonrió algo seria y le contesto amablemente

-si estas interesada en alber de una vez te digo que un Andrew debe tener como esposa a una dama Candy así que al rato te espero para comenzar las clases

Candy no pudo responderle cuando se fue o no una vez que salió la tía abuela tomo la foto la coloco sobre su pecho olio la fragancia que tenia la carta olía a el sus príncipe…a naturaleza después de tenerla sobre su pecho un rato destapo el sobre y comenzó a leerla

Candy waits

Candy espero que todo este bien por allá en una semana mas regresare …por favor cuídate te quiere Albert

Al leer esas líneas las ilusiones de Candy volvieron regresara pensó si…lo amaba sin darse cuenta ella se estaba enamorando cada vez mas pero no podía admitirlo además Terry pobre Terry el estaba tan mal asi que tomo una decisión camino hacia donde se encontraba en una banca de un parque

-Terry

-tarzan pecosa

Dijo con desanimo en su cara

-Terry quiero estar contigo para…

-no Candy tu ya no me amas yo lo siento no seria justo que tu te quedes conmigo por lastima después que yo un día tuve tu amor y no te valore Susana me dio una gran lección al final y esa es que alguien que no basta con que una persona ame ala otra Candy has tu vida puedo ver en tus ojos que ya amas a alguien ve y lucha por ese alguien

-pero… ¿Quién?

-eso pregúntaselo a tu corazón pecosa recuerda que los latidos aumentan cuando amas a alguien necesitas estar con el adiós. Mi pecosa vamos no pongas esa cara que se te ven mas las pecas. Rio Terry

-Terry adiós gracias

-pecosa nunca te olvidare

- yo tampoco

La sombra de Terry poco a poco se fue alejando a Candy le dolia pero no como esa vez de invierno…

Caminaba de regreso ala mansión cuando Neil la miro camino

-Candy ven súbete

-Neil

-Candy ¿me aceptarais un café?

-jajajaja. Rio la rubia

-¿de que te ríes?

-hay Neil es que recuerdo cuando me forzabas a que te viera y ahora tan educado me lo preguntas jajaja que chistoso te veías

-me haces sentir tonto Candy jajaja

Una platica amena se dio entre los dos nunca había imaginado Candy el poder llegar a ser la amiga de Neil

Ya era el gran día de la llegada de Albert anni se la había pasado arreglando a Candy toda la tarde que do hermosa su pelo era sujetado en una cinta con un vestido perfectamente hermoso en color verde que combinaba con sus ojos además de que ahora sabia comportante pues la tía le había dado cursos en un principio los sentía un fastidio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía orgullosa de que cada día lucía mas como una verdadera dama unos pasos se oyeron estaba entrando Albert definitivamente se vea a muy guapo el viaje lo avía ayudado pero iba agarrado de la mano de una chica de cabellos rubios ojos verdes un verde seco rasgados su cabello lacio llevaba puesto un vestido que mostraba un fino escote y pegado lo cual hacia notar sus curvas. Candy sintió como su corazón era destrozado

NOTAS:

GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS SIGANME ESCRIBIENDO QUE TAL LES PARECIO? ESTE CAPITULO LO ISE ALGO LARGO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO


	7. Chapter 7

NOTAS: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC NO SABEN LO GENIAL QUE SE SIENTE TODOS SUS REVIEW SIGANMELOS ESCRIBIENDO! YO SIEMPRE LOS LEEO CREANME ES MJAS ESTOY ANCIOSA JAJA POR VERLOS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE …DISFRUTENLO disculpen POR ERROR ME CONFUNDI Y PUES SUBI EL MISMO CAPITULO SE LOS REPONDRE LO PROMETO…AHORA SI AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO

CAPITULO 5: TE AMO

Sus manos entrelazadas su mirada estaba clavada en ellos dos y su corazón se sentía mal se sentía como cada pedazo de el iba cayéndose

-quiero presentarles a mi novia Nicole

Estas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como si fueran balas que le pegaban en el alma unas lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus mejillas recordó las clases de como ser una dama no podía llorar en frente de todos

-si me permiten voy al tocador. Dijo corriendo de allí asta llegar al tocador con sus pensamientos allí podía llorar ajusto se sentía tan mal peor que aquella noche de invierno como pudo enamorarse de el de ese hombre que avía sido en un tiempo sus tutor pero también avía sido su primer amor su amado príncipe de la colina el amor surgió sin darse cuenta el siempre estaba allí para ella pero esta ves el no podía ayudarla salió del tocador para regresar abajo y se topo con el y con esa mirada que tanto avía comenzado a amar que la hacia estremecer

-Candy. Dijo el mirándola hacia los ojos pero ella no podía mirarlo se volteo y comenzó a correr debía estar calmada para hablar con el subió llego asta una árbol allí comenzó a escalarlo el trepar un árbol sabia que eso la calmaría como cuando niña y la separación de ella y anni pero no contaba conque una rama estaba floja piso mal se comenzó a equilibrar unos brazos la sostuvieron unos brazos que hicieron que le llegara un toque magnetizarte miro esos ojos verdes una vez mas el estaba allí salvándola como un ángel guardián. El también la miro sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a estremecerse con ese contacto con ella su delicado cuerpo sus delicadas manos en el el esos ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban ternura sus risos cayendo rebeldemente como si le asieran cosquillas en sus hombros era realmente hermosa y ya no era una niña si no toda una hermosa mujer ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Si la amaba siempre lo avía echo pero el mismo quería ocultarse sus sentimientos y para olvidarla se avía echo novio de Nicole pero ni ella ni nadie se quitaría del pensamiento sus suaves labios quedaron cerca peligrosamente de los suyos se inclino un poco asía ella pero no podía besarla el tenía novia era injusto para Nicole no le debía hacer eso andar con ella para olvidar a Candy lo pensó y lo desidia tenia que terminar con Nicole

-Albert. Dijo ella mirándolo hacia los ojos

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-si. Dijo ella intento levantarse pero era inútil una pierna le estaba sagrado se avía alcanzado a rasgar con una rama su vestido esta desgarrado

-estas sangrando Candy espérame iré por un doctor

-¿Qué tiene doctor? Dijo con un tono de preocupación

-estará bien pero no puede moverse y tiene que estar en un lugar relajado

-pero ella es muy inquieta doctor

-usted tendrá que supervisarla yo le aconsejo que se quede en un bosque retirara de todo estrés Albert la cargo y la llevo asta un coche allí la dejo recostada entro ala casa

-tía abuela Candy se a lastimado tiene que estar en reposo y descansando en un lugar tranquilo yo pienso que lo mejor será llevarla ala cabaña que tenemos en el bosque además de que anni tendrá que quedarse con ella para vigilar que no se mueva

-Albert eso es imposible anni esta planeando su boda de archive

-entonces yo me quedare con ella

-¿pero Albert y tus negocios?

-george se puede hacer cargo

-pero…

-Nicole al rato ablanos. Dijo Albert mirándola

-entonces hoy mismo se van Albert le diré a dorothy que los acompañe por si se le ofrece algo además de que nadie debe saber esto oyeron porque si no comenzaran a hablar

-si tía. Dijo archive

Nicole salía de la mansión echa una euforia ¿Cómo era posible lo que le sucedía? Elisa la miro a lo lejos y se le acerco

-hola ¿tu debes de ser la novia de Albert no?

-si ¿tu quien eres?

-una familiar de el solo que por culpa de Candy no puedo pisar esa casa si yo fuera tu no dejaría a Albert con esa arpía seguro que te lo quitara

-¿hablas de Candy la rubia de ojos verdes?

-si cualquier cosa tienes mi ayuda

-gracias por decirme si yo también la note rara

Llegando asu casa…

-hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?

-mal madre hay una intrusa

-eso si que no lo permitiremos nicole esa fortuna debe ser nuestra

-si lose madre ya tengo un plan no te preocupes

NOTAS:NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEW EE GRACIAS!


	8. SOMOS NOVIOS

NOTAS: GRACIAS POR SU APOLLO CHICAS QUE AUNQUE LAS E ECHO HACER CORAJES CON NICOLE LOSIENTO CHICAS PERO ES PARTE DE MI DRAMA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN AHORA BIENE UN CAPITULO LARGO Y ROMANTICO DISFRUTENLO A Y NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW Y ALAS CHICAS QUE ME LEEN Y NO ME DEJAN REVIEW PORFAVOR ANIMENSE NO MUERDO JAJAJA BUENO AHORA SI DISFRUTENLO! AL FINAL ENCONTRARAN RESPUESTAS DE SUS REVIEW PARA QUE VEAN QUE LOS LEEO CADA UNO

CAPITULO 8:

Un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron mirando hacia todas partes de la habitación en donde se encontraba la habitación tenia una decoración rustica pero daba la impresión de una cabaña muy hogareña con calor a familia una ventana dejaba ver la hermosa vista de aquel lugar rodeado de arboles y naturaleza pájaros cantando alegremente. Candy intento levantarse pero fue inútil un dolor la comenzó a inundar no pudiendo evitar gritar

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-¡Albert! ¿En donde estamos?

-en una cabaña de los Andrew no te preocupes el doctor dice que estarás bien pero debes guardar reposo nos quedaremos aquí asta que estés bien

-¿y tu trabajo?

-no te preocupes Candy George se puede hacer cargo mientras

-gracias Albert

-ahora me toca a mi cuidarte Candy

-Candy debo salir a arreglar un asunto prométeme que no aras esfuerzos y llegando saldremos ¿si?

-esta bien Albert ve tranquilo

Albert se dirigía asta la cafetería con la cual se encontraría con Nicole pero para decirle que debían terminar esa relación se avía dado cuenta que amaba a Candy mas que a nadie y que Hera injusto para Nicole

-hola Nicole

-hola amor

Dijo Nicole intentarlo besarlo pero el inmediatamente se le alejo

-¿Qué tienes amor?

-Nicole no me llames así por favor e estado pensando lo nuestro y sabes me e dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos amamos

-¿de que hablas? Yo te amo

-no Nicole solo nos hacemos daño con esta relación falsa te recuerdo como comenzó lo nuestro yo te dije que no estaba seguro y tu aun asi aceptaste lo siento en verdad mira tu eres una gran mujer puedes encontrar a alguien para ti

-tu eres para mi Albert no me hagas esto ¿es por esa zorra de Candy verdad?

-no le vuelas a llamar así Nicole y aun así ella no existiera tu y yo no seriamos pareja

-no Albert por favor ven

-no Nicole lo siento

-Albert te aseguro que conmigo serás feliz en cambio Candy solo es una arpía

-nose de donde as sacado eso nicoles por favor aléjate de mi

-no eres un tonto yo te amo

-yo siempre te creí una persona inteligente Nicole por favor compórtate

-no Albert

Y con esto Albert solo se volteo y se fue de allí se sentía mal por nicoles pero seria injusto seguir con ella el a quien amaba era a Candy

Un golpetazo sonó en el cuarto de Candy

-Candy te busca la señorita briter

-gracias dorothy ahora voy

-anni

Dijo emocionada Candy al ver que anni la avía visitado

-Candy Albert me dijo que estaban aquí así que vine a verte estoy tan feliz no sabes

-¿enserio porque lloras?

-de la emoción Candy archive me pidió matrimonio

-anni! Grito con emoción Candy

-si por eso quiero que tu y Albert sean mis padrinos de boda

-anni seria hermoso para mi Albert no esta pero al rato yo le digo que feliz me haces anni

-¿y tu como estas Candy?

-aun me duele algo la pierna pero mejor o es tarde no tengo que ponerme

-¿paraqué Candy?

-Albert vendrá por mi pero no tengo vestidos todos están en la mansión

-no te preocupes Candy traigo unos para ti

-gracias anni

-que emoción Candy oye Candy ¿te gusta Albert?

-anni!

-te conozco Candy

-la verdad si pero no creo que yo a el solo es como mi hermano

-vamos no te rindas Candy mira ponte este vestido para hoy

-anni!

Candy miro el vestido además de que era muy señido al cuerpo estaba algo escotado era de color verde Candy se lo puso sus rizos los traía sueltos se veía hermosa

-gracias anni

-si Candy me tengo que ir suerte

-si

Anni se fue de ahí feliz de lo de Albert y ella

La puerta se abrió Albert estaba ahí estaba perfectamente vestido y Candy también con ese vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos su corte era en forma de corazón además de que era un vestido pegado al cuerpo sus rizos caían rebeldemente haciendo a Albert trabarse de lo que veía

-Candy te ves hermosa

-gracias Albert. Dijo Candy sonrojándose levemente

-ven vamos

Albert la tomo de brazo así yéndose a un lugar hermoso era en ele bosque con una mesa y dos sillas rodeado de velas y pétalos dándole un ambiente romántico

-Candy yo tengo que deserte algo

Dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de las manos

-Candy yo termine con Nicole porque yo nunca la ame a ella debo decirte algo

Candy lo miro atónita ¿oía bien? Le estaba diciendo que termino con Nicole

-yo Candy la verdad es que perdóname por ser un cobarde y andar con Nicole aunque yo no la amaba también perdóname por no decirte lo que realmente siento yo…te amo Candy desde que nos vimos solo que no lo admitía y se que seguramente me rechaces y pierda tu amistad pero…

Candy no lo dejo continua porque se acercó asta su cara lo miro

-Albert yo también te amo

Ambos se miraron parecía un sueño los dos condensándose su amor sin miedo a nada ni a a nadie las palabras sobraron Albert la tomo peligrosamente de la cintura dándole un beso tierno

-perdón Candy me deje llevar

-no Albert yo también quise

-Candy ¿serias mi novia?. Dijo acariciando su mejilla sacando una bella caja en donde estaba un collar en forma de corazón con sus iniciales el collar era de oro

-Albert es mucho este collar pero si acepto

-no pequeña para ti nada es poco acéptalo este corazón es testigo de que nos amamos

Una vista envidiosa y llena de odio miraba detrás de un árbol la escena tan romántica y para sus adentros de decía amargamente "eso si que no Albert no perderé Candy te arrepentirás de a verte metido con mi novio arpía ya veras no te durara nada tu felicidad ese dinero es solo mío igual que Albert"

NOTAS:BUENO CHICAS ESTE CAPITULO SI FUE LARGO E? ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISRUTADO

ROSA AMANDA:

SI LOSE JAJA Albert SE VIO MAL PERO AHORA BIENE CONTODO ASI QUE SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA SALUDOS

VERITO:

SI QUE BUENO QUE CONFIES EN Albert ADEMAS EL Y Candy SE AMAN SIGUEME LEYENDO SALUDOS

LAILA:

ESPERO QUE TE AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SI LOSE ESTA ELISA SI QUE ES MALA Y ESO QUE NO AS VISTO LO QUE SIGUE PERO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE ESTA PAREJITA SE AMA MUCHO SALUDOS

GUEST:

LO BUENO ESQUE YA SE ACLARARON AQUÍ LOS SENTIMIENTOS SALUDOS SIGUE MI HISTORIA A Y SOBRE LA OTRA HISTORIA ES UN ALBERTFIC

AZUL ANDREW:

QUE BUENO AQUÍ YA TE DEJO ESTE AZUL SIGEME ACOMPAÑANDO Y GRACIAS POR LEER

CCC:

LOSE DISCULPAME ME CONFUNDI PERO AHORA YA TODO ESTARA EN ORDEN

MARGARITA:

SIGUE LEYENDO EL CAPITULO YA LO COMPUSE Y GRACIAS

SAYURI1707:

YA NO TE DEJARE ESPERANDO AMIGA TE LO PROMETO AQUÍ SALUDOS

SERENA Candy ANDREW GRAHAM:

PERDONAME SI LOSE PERO AQUÍ TE DEJE ESTE CAPITULO SALUDOS


	9. Chapter 9: las mentiras de nicole

NOTAS: HOLA CHICAS BUENO AHORA SI QUE YA E TERMINADO EL FIC DE "CUANDO EL LLEGO" ME PUEDO SENTRAR EN ESTE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW YA LLEGAMOS A 30! GRACIAS BUENO LA DURACION DE ESTE FIC DEPENDERA DE USTEDES Y DE SUS REVIEW OK SI MIREN PUEDE DURAR ASTA 34! O LO DEJAMOS EN 12 PERO ESO DEPENDE DE QUE TANTOS REVIEW OPTENGA Y OTRA COSA ES SOBRE QUE CREO QUE ES MAS FACIL FIJAR DOS DIAS ALA SEMANA EN QUE SUBA LOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE SOLO COMENTENME QUE DIAS SE LE S FALISITARIA PARA LEERLOS VALE? NOSE USTEDES DESIDANME GRACIAS Y NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW

CAPITULO 9: LAS MENTIRAS DE NICOLE

Sus ojos se abrían de poco en poco mirando toda la luz que entraba por la ventana aun seguía pensando que seguía siendo un sueño echo realidad no podía creerlo ¿Albert era su novio? No debía seguir estar soñando ayer había sido maravilloso entre ellos dos

-pequeña ¿ya te levantaste?

-si Albert ahora voy

-ok te espero ya esta tu desayuno

Bajo vestida con un vestido lleno de moños en color rojo y con u n amplia sonrisa

-siento a verme quedado dormida

-no te preocupes pequeña oye pequeña sabes debó ir ala empresa ahora si a arreglar algunos asuntos te veré al rato

-si Albert estaré bien solo que algo aburrida jeje

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si muchísimo ya puedo caminar

Albert con un amplia sonrisa se aproximo ala salida ala empresa seria un día cansado ya que archí le había hablado de un trato que aun no se cerraba sin contar con el sin fin de pendientes

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

-Candy ¿necesitas algo?

-no dorothy gracias

-a Candy la señorita briter te esta esperando

-si ahora najo dorothy gracias

-deñada Candy

-anni

-Candy como sigues?

-mejor además

-cuentame Candy

-ya soy novia de Albert

-ho enserio que bien Candy oye ya le preguntaste lo de que sean padrinos

-lolamento por un momento lo olvide

-si quieres vamos ala empresa yo ire a ver a archi

-si solo deja me cambio

Candy se fue a cambiar a ponerse muy hermosa hera ralmente algo que la alegraba mucho muchas veces avia soñado con su príncipe y ahora el era para ella y ella para el si había amado a Terry pero lo de ellos había llegado a su fin completamente

Bajo cuidadosamente con un vestido un verde marino una cinta hermosa la adornaba mientras veía feliz a anni

-vamos

-si solo espera le digo a dorothy

-dorothy saldré con anni

-si Candy

El camino transcurrió lleno de risitas de ambas amigas que mientras charlaban amenamente hasta llegar nunca antes Candy había visto una empresa tan lujosa y grande como esa la miraba con un gran asombro mientras anni le decía

-bien subamos

Al subir por la gran empresa llena de hermosos ventanales se encontraron asta la recepción donde anni se sentó con Candy en un sofá

-debemos esperar Candy voy al tocador ahora vengo

-si anni

Nicole se paseaba descaradamente por ahí llena de felicidad. Nicole venia de una familia rica solo que lamentablemente los negocios de su padre no iban bien por lo que seguro se quedarían en mancarrona pero las apariencias siempre estaban así que nadie sabia eso su padre tenia unas cuantas acciones en la empresa aunque realmente no sirvieran de mucho las conservaba Nicole era bastante caprichosa y se había agarrado para chantajearlo debido a que sus padres no vivían ya como esposos solo vivían juntos para cubrir apariencias Nicole se había agarrado de ahí para andar chantajeando a su padre y justo así consiguió que le dejara manejar a ella las acciones.

Albert salía de su oficina apresuradamente en cuento se percato de Nicole que apresurada se le acercaba a besarlo y le decía

-hola amor vine a darte una buena noticia

Candy estaba atónita ante esa situación ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Nicole en primer lugar no te me acerques tu ya no eres mi novia

-no te entiendo Albert porque me dices eso si tu y yo somos novios recuerdo como hoy viniste a mi casa

-¿de que estas ablando Nicole? Yo ya e terminado contigo y ahora estoy saliendo con Candy

-hay Albert se que tienes tus necesidades como hombre y si recuerdo que ayer llegaste a pedirme perdón por lo que me habías echo pero ya calma te entiendo y eso no cambia nuestra relación

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo Albert la estaba usando como su amante no eso no podía ser cierto pero… ¿Por qué le había pedido lo que suyo aun no lo digieran? Unas lagrimas empezaban a escurrir en cuanto Albert la miro tomándola por la cintura besándola en los labios

-Nicole yo termine contigo y si no lo entiendes no es problema mío yo amo a Candy

Todos en la empresa miraban sorprendidos Nicole no lo podía creer la estaba humillando enfrente de todos *pero esto me la pagaras caro Albert nunca te perdonare esto* pensaba en lo que se dirigía al tocador

-pequeña yo nunca te haría daño yo te amo

Mientras Candy se acurrucaba en sus brazos Albert comenzaba a gritar en la empresa

-¡te amo Candy waith!

-Albert. Decía Candy mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban todos los miraban

-¿y a que as venido pequeña?¿necesitas algo?

-si este… podremos ir a tu oficina

-o claro

-es que anni me a pedido que tu y yo seamos sus padrinos y por eso esque me preguntaba si ¿quieres eso?

-me encantaría pequeña

-gracias Albert

-¿pero solo vienes a eso?

-e si

-mmm ni a darme un besito

Se miraron en lo que se daban un beso profundo lleno de amor

…

Nicole se encontraba frustrada como era posible que la hubiera humillado de tal forma eso si que era malo debía hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde tomo su celular y comenzó a marcarle a Eliza

-bueno Eliza

-si que ¿paso Niki?

-lo que paso es que no cayo solamente sirvió para que me humillara

-oh en verdad lo siento ya sabes que esa arpía es así pero mira te daré información de ella que estoy segura que te servirá como que por ejemplo ¿sabias que es una huérfana?

-enserio

-si claro que si lo sabré yo

-gracias Elí ¿hay algo mas?

-si yo conozco a su ex novio

-mmm eso suena interesante e

-también es una asesina ella mato a Anthony un Andrew

-¿eso lo sabe Albert?

-si solo que en su versión

-eso si que es fabuloso gracias Elí toda esta información la usare

-si claro sabes que cuentas conmigo Nicole

…

Los días pasaban tan pronto que hasta ya había llegado el gran día de la boda con anni y archí Paty había viajado para ir ala boda las tres amigas se encontraban en el cuarto de Candy con anni nerviosa sentía que le temblaban las piernas unas lagrimas fugases salían de ella

-anni siempre has sido una llorona

-lose Candy creo que siempre losare Candy ¿creps que llegue?

-claro que si

-¿Por qué lloras Paty?

-lo siento anni es tu boda debería estar feliz pero recuerdo que yo también deseaba casarme con estev

-o Paty vamos algún día tu te casaras y estev te estará mirando

-no Candy yo no quiero casarme

Fue la corta respuesta de Paty

-anni el maquillaje se te escurre

-no Candy ayúdame

-deja te vuelvo a maquillar

-chicas!

-¿Qué sucede Paty?

-que el tiempo se esta pasando anni llegara tarde

-por un poco de tención de archí no se morirá jajá

-supongo Candy mi archí por favor apúrate

-ya voy

…

En el cuarto de Albert…

-no te muevas tanto archí

-¿y si anni me deja Albert?

-jajá pues si yo fuera ella también lo haría. Bromeaba Terry

-no entiendo porque tienes que venir a mi boda Terry granchester

-porque no me perdería por nada como te dejan plantado

-ahora si yo lo mato Albert

-cálmense chicos si te mueves mucho tu traje se arruinara archí

-no Albert arréglalo

-si señor elegante jajá. Reía Albert

…

La iglesia se encontraba llena de invitados la tía abuela Eloy algo nerviosa aunque no se notara los padres de archí también ansiosos esperaban el comienzo de la ceremonia Candy y Paty se encontraban felices alado de Albert sentadas esperando el gran momento la decoración era muy elegante flores rojas adornaban todos los invitados miraban solo que Nicole también estaba ahí aunque nadie la hubieras invitado se las había ideado para asistir y pensar en hacerle pasar un mal momento a Candy y Albert .

Archí se encontraba en el alatar ansioso mientras la novia caminaba feliz y algo llorosa del brazo de señor briter

NOTAS:

HOLA CHICAS YA LAS TENIA BANDONADAS LOSIENTO PERO PUES AHORA SI YA ACTUALIZARE PRONTO… ¿ESTAN EN FACEBOOCK? SI ESTAN BUSQUENME COMO LUNAAMORE ANDREW (MINUSCULAS) ESPERO SU REVIEW ASERCA DE ESTE CAPITULO =) BESOS


End file.
